Fear of Flying
by LucidDreamz
Summary: Edward helps Bella calm her nerves on a long flight overseas. All human, canon couples. Rated M for language and lemons.


Fear of Flying

I hate flying. Let's just start off with that. To make matters worse, I'm flying all the way to London with the one person I despise. OK, maybe despise is the wrong word. I guess desire would be more appropriate. Lust after, fantasize about, want to have his children. Well that might be going a little too far. What can I say about Edward Cullen? For starters, he's gorgeous. He knows he's gorgeous. Every single female, and a few of the married ones, have thrown themselves at him. Ok, so most of them only flirt but some are so obvious, some may have even succeeded. Sluts. Maybe I'm a little jealous. Normally, I see him in a suit, which isn't really my thing, but today he's in jeans and a t-shirt. You know the jeans that make you want to run your hand over his perfect ass and the shirt that just emphasizes the muscles in his chest and makes your mouth water. Stop it Bella. It's a looong flight. Then there's the deadly combination on messy coppery brown hair that's just asking for a woman to run her hands through it and piercing green eyes that can make you melt with one look. And to top it off, he smells good too. I wonder if he tastes as good as he smells. Oh god I'm in trouble. So you see my predicament. When I'm around him, I'm more clumsy than usual and I can't seem to form a coherent sentence. My usual tactic is to avoid him as much as possible. Ignore him, no eye contact, only speak to him when absolutely necessary. It was working fine until today. So here I sit, hiding in the bathroom on an airplane on its way to London, fighting a panic attack. I try not to cry, I try not to throw up, I wonder if it's too early to take another valium. Lucky for me, my roommate and best friend, Alice is engaged to a shrink. Jasper was kind enough to give me a few pills but I don't think it's enough. I'm never gonna make it through the whole flight.

There's a soft knock on the door. "Bella, are you alright?" Great, like I'm not embarrassed enough. Why couldn't it be one of the flight attendants? Anyone but him. "Bella, if you don't answer me, I'm gonna break the door down." Well that's a bit dramatic. He wouldn't actually do that, would he? "I'm serious." OK, he sounds a little perturbed. "I'm fine." "Bella, sweetheart, please open the door." Did he just call me sweetheart? I feel another panic attack coming on. "Just give me a minute." "OK." I hear him softly talking outside and then it's quiet. I figure I have to face the music sooner or later, so I might as well get it over with. I fling the door open, not really paying attention, and quickly encounter a solid object. Being the klutz I am, I end up on my ass again. I hear laughter. I want to cry again. Turns out the solid object was Edward. Of course he'd witness my humiliation. I try to glare at him but I don't think I quite pull it off. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't laugh but if you could have seen your face, it was priceless." He is still laughing but I think I manage to pull off the look. It takes some effort but he wipes the smirk off of his face and suddenly becomes serious. "Are you OK?" "Best day ever." He steps into the bathroom and locks the door. One of the flight attendants asks if I'm OK through the door. Edward answers before I can even form a simple thought. "I think so. She hides when she gets embarrassed. Can you just give us a few minutes, please?" How the hell does he know that? I didn't think he even knew I existed. I didn't hear her answer but it was quiet outside so I assumed she left us in peace. I realize I'm sitting in a small enclosed space with Edward, the sex god. Afraid that I actually might start drooling if I keep looking at him, I close my eyes. I can still smell him though. Please just kill me now before I literally die from embarrassment. "Bella, open your eyes." I'm determined to keep them closed, especially since I'm pretty much eye level with his crotch and I really don't want to start drooling. "Please." How can I say no to that? I do as he asked and holy shit. I didn't' realize he was that close. His face is mere inches from mine, his green eyes starting at me intently. All I have to do is move my face a little and kiss him. I bite my lower lip at the thought and force myself not to move. I see him look down at my lips and his eyes narrow. I take a deep breath, not helping, and move back a couple inches so I don't give in to temptation. It barely helps. "You can't hide in the bathroom for the whole flight." "Why not?" He chuckles softly. I melt a little inside. "Well, for starters, someone might need to use the facilities." He has a point. "Besides, I don't think they sprang for the comfort of first class so you could park your cute little ass on the cold, hard bathroom floor." I don't know how he made that sound sexy, but I'll be damned if he didn't. A noise that sounds like a whimper escapes me. I try to hide by squeezing my eyes shut. The next thing I know, I feel his hands holding my face. I freeze. "Bella, look at me." I open my eyes, his face is even closer than before. My lips part of their own volition. He takes that as an invitation. His lips touch mine very gently. I try to remain calm and not jump him right there. I have to taste him, just a little. I run my tongue along his lower lip very softly. It is another invitation. He opens his mouth to me and I don't hesitate. I explore his mouth and tease him with my tongue. Oh my god, he tastes better than I imagined. His hands move from my face and start roaming over me. Without me even realizing it, he has me straddling his lap. His hand tangles in my hair as he pulls me closer to deepen the kiss. His other hand finds its way to my bottom and pulls me to him. I can feel his erection through is jeans. I grind myself into him more, eliciting a groan from him. I am so close already and all he's doing is kissing me. Suddenly he breaks the kiss and pushes me back, just enough for some air to pass between us. "Bella we have to stop." "No we don't." It looks like he's struggling physically and mentally. "Sweetheart, I can't take much more of this. It's a long flight, I'll never make it." I try to use my sexy voice. "I could take care of that." It almost works, I can see his indecision and I swear I hear him growl. "Bella, I'm trying to be good here. Do you really want me to fuck you in an airplane bathroom?" God, yes! That is my body speaking, my head on the other hand has to stop and think. Sometimes I hate my head. I look around the tiny room. "How exactly do people have sex in here?" He laughs. "I don't know. It certainly isn't comfortable in here." We both laugh as the sexual tension clears a little bit. "I'll make a deal with you." Whatever you want, it's yours. Luckily my brain isn't so dazzled that I said that out loud. "OK, what?" He smiles that little crooked grin of his and I have the urge to wipe that smirk off his face with my lips. "If you go back to your seat, like a good little girl, I promise I'll make it up to you later." Like I'm gonna say no to that. "OK." I smile and place a kiss on his cheek. Before I leave, I whisper in his ear seductively, at least I hope it's seductive and not desperate. "I'm gonna hold you to that." I think I made him groan. I turn around and open the door. "You coming?" "Not yet. I'll be out in a minute." I swear he's blushing. I wish I could look that appealing when I blush. I'm sure my face will be red for the rest of the flight.

I go back to my seat, put on my ipod and proceed to freak out again. Not because I am on a plane, currently flying at whatever thousand feet over the Atlantic Ocean, but because I made out with Edward Cullen. All my insecurities come flooding back. There is no way he is actually interested in me. He can have any girl he wants. And from the rumors flying around the office, he has. So, what could he possibly want with me? Maybe it's a matter of convenience. We will be working together for a week, he probably doesn't know anybody there either. I could be backup if he can't find anyone better. There is always the theory that he just kissed me to distract me from my fear of flying, a very good distraction by the way, and I got carried away. Of course, so did he. I know what I felt. I may not get around a lot but I do have a little experience. I know there's one part of him that's attracted to me. Well duh Bella, what guy isn't gonna get hard when a woman is grinding on him? What is wrong with me? Now I'm more tense than I was before. Edward finally comes back with a couple pillows and blankets. What took him so long? Wait, is he talking to me? I take the earbuds out of my ears. He hands me one of the pillows and the blanket. "Here, lean back and try to get some sleep." I look at him incredulously. "Edward, you're insane if you think I'm going to fall asleep on a plane." He looks in my eyes and then down to my hand, which is gripping the armrest so hard my knuckles are white, then back up to my face. "Hmmm. I suppose I could make you." He reaches down and literally peels my fingers from the armrest and starts rubbing them. "Relax. I have an idea." His hand massage is actually relaxing. Then he gives me one of his heart stopping, panty dropping, crooked grins and I turn to mush. He moves the armrest out of the way and puts the pillows against the wall and pats his lap. "Come here." My heart is beating a mile a minute as I get up and sit in his lap, leaning my back against the pillows. He covers me with the blanket. Really I am more than warm before he does that but I'm not about to complain. "What are you listening to?" Before I know it, he has my I-pod and sticks one of my loose earbuds in his ear. "Well this is one of your problems." I put the other earbud back in, I forgot what I was listening to. "Alternative rock. You should listen to something more relaxing if you want to sleep." Sleep really is the last thing on my mind right now. He looks through my playlist, then chuckles. He looks at me with that damn sexy grin as he hits play. I gasp when the music starts playing. Tell me he didn't. The gleam in his eyes and the way his hand is slowly moving on my thigh over the blanket tells me he knows exactly what he's doing. "You are an evil man." Another chuckle escapes him. Oh god, did I say that out loud. "You need to relax. Besides, I promised I'd make it up to you." I take a deep breath to keep from screaming. "Here? We can't, someone might see." That's when I look around and notice that everyone else is asleep. "I can keep quiet if you can." He still hasn't touched my skin yet I am aching for him. "So Bella's Sexy Playlist? Is that because these songs make you feel sexy?" He's speaking directly in my ear between kissing and nipping my neck. "Do you feel sexy right now, Bella?" It doesn't escape my attention that his hand is now underneath the blanket, slowly moving up my leg. Thank God I shaved my legs. "Or is it because these songs get you in the mood?" His hand is up to my thigh now. I've never been so happy I wore a skirt as I was right now. "Can anyone play along or is it strictly a solo act?" Oh god, his hand is so close, I whimper. His finger skims over my panties and I jump at the contact. "Is that what you want?" I am incapable of speech at this point so I simply nod. "Then help me out here, sweetheart." He grabs my panties, I lift up enough and he slides them down my legs. I don't even care that I am sitting on a crowded plane without my underwear. I just want him to touch me. He does, so softly. I make a noise loud enough that he moves his hand away and whispers in my ear. "Shh, you have to be quiet." "kay." The best way to keep quiet is to keep my mouth occupied. I start placing little kisses along his jaw down to his neck. I feel him moan under my lips more than I hear it. His hand is back where I want it. "Have I told you how much I love this skirt?" It's long and flowing, kind of a hippie skirt, but it makes for easy access. "Really?" His fingers are softly teasing me. I want more pressure but he keeps pulling away. "Tease." He's still skirting around the area I need him the most. "Don't worry, you'll get there, just enjoy the ride." I kiss him hard on the mouth my tongue practically invading him. He doesn't seem to mind and his fingers apply a little more pressure. So close but still teasing. We break apart for air. "Do you have any idea how hot this is?" I just moan into his neck as I try to move my hips for the friction I so desperately need. "Edward, please." It's barely a whisper but I know he heard it. "What do you want?" I want him to fuck me senseless but I don't think that will happen with our current situation. "I want you inside me." He slips a finger inside me, slowly pumping in and out. Driving me mad. "More." I'm begging, I know, but I am so close. He adds another finger while his thumb is still slowly teasing my clit. "It's not enough." He starts to apply a little more pressure. "Sweetheart, it's all we can do right now." I can feel it building in my abdomen, I can't form any words but I can make noise. He cuts off my moans with a searing kiss. His tongue thrusting and swirling like his fingers and I come hard. His other hand is in my hair, keeping our mouths locked to try to cover the noise I'm making. He doesn't let up, his fingers still inside me as I ride out my orgasm for what seems like forever. Finally, I start to come down. His fingers slide out of me but stay on my thighs, just resting. I place my hands on his face and kiss him, much like he did in the bathroom. I can't move, I can't speak, I can however smile. Suddenly, I am overwhelmingly tired. I put my head on his shoulder and close my eyes. I hear him chuckle. "You can thank me later." He turns his head and kisses my forehead. "Get some sleep." I do.

I am jolted awake, literally, when the plane hits a big pocket of turbulence. I don't know if I woke up from the bouncing of the plane or the fact that I am bouncing on Edward's lap. Edward, who still has a hard on, who is clenching his jaw and holding his breath and I think he is trying not to cry. He practically throws me back in my seat to keep me from doing permanent damage. I mumble a soft apology for abusing his goods. Then I feel bad because I am such a selfish bitch. He gives me this incredible orgasm and I fall asleep, leaving him high and dry. Really, where are my manners. I was raised better than that. Just as I'm trying to figure out a way to repay the favor, my brain realizes that I am in fact in a plane that is currently bouncing around more than a carnival ride. My first instict is to go hide in the bathroom before a full blown panic attack hits again. Edward grabs my hand and starts rubbing circles in it, like he knows I'm about to do something stupid. I sneak a glance at him and he smiles at me, although a little cautiously. "Are we going to die?" The smile disappears and he looks concerned. "No, haven't you been listening? The pilot doesn't seem that worried." I honestly haven't been listening to a word the pilot said. "Like he would really tell us he was about to get us all killed." He kisses the tip of my nose and it's so sweet and tender I almost forget where I am. "You're scaring the other passengers." "I'm scaring myself." His face is right in front of mine again, I breath in his scent and it really does calm me. "Look at me. We'll be fine. Do you trust me?" I simply nod because even though I don't really know him that well, I do trust him. How weird is that? He gives me a couple kisses that are too chaste for my taste but I still enjoy them. Just when I think he's going to deepen one of the kisses, the turbulence stops and the plane evens out. Cheers erupt throughout the plane, I simply heave a sigh of relief. We sit in companionable silence, holding hands. As soon as the pilot comes on and gives the "you are free to move about the cabin" speech, Edward is unbuckled and out of his seat. "Are you gonna be ok?" My first thought is that he's in a big hurry to get away from me. "Where are you going?" He almost looks embarrassed. "Bathroom. I'll be right back." "Ok." He really is adorable when he blushes, just a little touch of pink in his cheeks. Not like me, I turn the color of a fire engine. Sitting by myself, my mind starts to wander again. I will obviously not be going back to sleep any time soon. I think about the way he tastes, the way his fingers feel, his smell. This is getting me nowhere except turned on again. And where the hell is Edward, he's been gone a while. Then I remember his obvious erection that he's had for God knows how long. Fuck me, if he's in the bathroom jerking off, I so want to watch or join in.

I don't think about it, I just get up and walk to the bathroom. I softly knock on the door. "Edward? Are you ok?" I hear a moan that vaguely sounds like my name. "Do you need help in there?" Suddenly the door opens and he drags me into the bathroom. His mouth is on mine before I can say a word and it's hot and greedy. His hands are on my ass as he lifts me up, my legs automatically wrapping around him as he sets me on the sink. It's cold and uncomfortable but I don't care. His hands are raising my skirt but he's still not touching me where I need him to. His hands are kneading the outside of my thighs as he grinds is erection where I desperately need it, his mouth never leaving mine. I break away for a much needed breath and I think I hear him whisper something like "are you sure". His mouth moves to my neck and nibbles the tender spot below my ear that always gets me. I go to undo his jeans when I realize they are already open. I reach down into his boxers and take hold of him. He moans into my ear. "I'm not gonna last long at all." "I don't care." I guide him to my entrance and he pounds into me. Holy fuck, he feels good. He kisses me again, trying to muffle our moans. He moves fast and hard, his hands digging into my ass. He's right, he doesn't last long but the feeling is so intense, I still beat him to the punch. I feel spent and limp but I don't want to let him go. His head is resting on my shoulder as he tries to get his breathing under control. This is new territory for me, I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do but I really do want to get off the uncomfortable sink. "I guess I really did want you to fuck me in an airplane bathroom, who knew?" He looks at me in shock before he starts laughing. "I really need to move, I'm getting a cramp." He helps me down, kissing me on the forhead in the process. He very discreetly cleans himself up and adjusts his clothes. Getting ready to leave the bathroom, he leans down and seductively whispers in my ear. "I promise you, next time will be done properly and it will take all night." With that he leaves me alone to clean myself up. It takes a second for the words to actually sink in, what with his mouth on my ear and his hand caressing my face. Did he say next time? I don't know whether to be excited or terrified. I look in the mirror, my lips are swollen from his kisses and my face is a bright red. I splash cold water on my face to cool off. I don't know if it helps but it calms me a little. I inspect my reflection one more time and figure I look as presentable as I can.

As I walk back to my seat, I make a monumental decision. I decide to stop worrying about what all this means and what he wants and just enjoy what he gives. We only have a week here. I'm going to enjoy it and I'll worry about the consequences when we get home. I sit down next to Edward and he takes my hand in his. I lean over and give him a quick kiss on the cheek, which gets me one of his heart stopping smiles. I can do this.


End file.
